


Loving the Captor

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, D/s tones, Daddy Dixon was a cruel heartless bastard, Daryl being treated like a dog, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced abortion mentioned, Forced teen sex, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate use of barbed wire, It's the apocalypse after all, M/M, Mental bondage, No one will ever change my mind about that!, Possible Master/pet later, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual degradation, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen pregnancy mentioned, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Sanctuary, The Saviors (Walking Dead) - Freeform, ever!, mild bloodplay, more as I think of them, okay... gentler than normal at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Daryl Dixon has been kidnapped by the Saviors, he is kept in a small cell with no light, being given little food and little to drink. Until one day, Saviors leader, Negan takes pity and gives him an offer he can't refuse.





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Except maybe a few names and events. Everything else belongs to AMC and The Walking Dead Franchise! I am making no profit from this story, it's merely for enjoyment.

Daryl sighed softly as he set in the tiny cell, it was dark with only a small amount of light filtering in from the small slits near the top of the cell door. He didn't know for sure how long he'd been in here, it must have been several hours. The last thing he could remember before he'd been taken away was watching the evil and cruel leader of the Saviors, Negan, bash in the heads of two of his men and totally break his best friend Rick to the point he very nearly completely crippled his own son. Negan however, had stopped him before he actually did it. The next thing Daryl knew, he'd been thrown into a truck and taken wherever he was now, stripped of his clothes and threw into this tiny cell. He closed his eyes and sniffed, shivering against the cold. He wondered what was going on outside. What had become of Rick and the team? And what was going to become of him? 

Daryl looked up as the lock clicked on the cell door. “Negan said to feed you! Here!” The skinny man with a horrible scar over half his face said in a soft manner as he handed Daryl a sandwich. Hungry, Daryl took it and took a bite. He snarled a bit but was so hungry, he hadn’t eaten in quite some time so he ate the sandwich that had been made out of wet dog food. He didn't thank the man, but he did eat.

Dwight, the man that brought Daryl the sandwich shook his head. “Just make it easy on yourself Dixon! Just give him what he wants and make it easier on yourself. It does no good to fight him, he'll be here in half an hour or maybe an hour.” He said gently and shut the door, locking it. About a full minute went by and a very upbeat song started to play on repeat. After some time, he guessed at one to two hours, the door unlocked and opened again, he growled as he saw the barb wire laced baseball bat pointing at him. “The fuck you want?” He asked shortly. “Come with me!” Negan said cooly and nudged him with the bat. Daryl winced as the barbs poked at his skin and he slipped out of the small cell. He eyed the man with loathing, anger and hate, a hate he had felt for no man ever before, except his father. He followed the man with the bat to a room, an office of sorts and stepped in, looking around. “What do you want?” He repeated with a growl to his voice.

Negan started whistling a small tune and Daryl became even more resistant. “I said what the fuck do you want?” He asked spitefully then tensed when he felt a warm breath against his ear, and heard a whispered word. “You!” “No!” Daryl spat defiantly, he would not be broken by this man. “Not just no, but fucking hell no!” He heard a dark chuckle before being brought to his knees from a hit to the back and it took everything in him not to cry out. “Sorry about that Daryl ole boy!” Negan said with a chuckle as he stepped around in front of Daryl. “Lucille got thirsty and I couldn't stop her.” He sounded sincere enough but his next words told that he was anything but. “Let’s try that again! You asked I believe it was: What the fuck do I want? And I gave you an answer. It is you that I want. And what I want, I get!” He knew Daryl's back was bleeding, pierced by the barbed wire that circled his bat. That had been fun to achieve, he'd come away from that with a lot of cuts and scrapes when he'd wrapped his Louisville Slugger baseball bat in the barbed wire.

“Now Daryl my boy, we can do this the easy way which is you just give me what I want and obey my every order, or you can defy me and I can make your life a living fucking hell. I’ll let you make that choice.” He went to set on a chair and crossed his legs at his ankles. “Come!” He ordered and Daryl simply knelt there glaring at him, panting some from the pain in his back. “Fuck you!” Daryl spat only to see Negan rise to his feet and a split second later another shock of pain wracked his body as the bat connected with his shoulder blades, still he refused to cry out but gritted and winced making a soft groan. “See what defying me gets you?” Negan asked sharply. “When I give you an order you obey it!” 

Both men were well aware that Daryl was butt naked, and for Negan, that very simple thing made the game a whole lot more fun. Negan returned to his seat. “Come!” He ordered and this time, Daryl obeyed, getting to his feet with a groan of pain. Every step was agony and he felt blood running out of the wounds in his back and shoulder blades. He stopped in front of Negan and looked at him but didn't speak. “Good boy!” Negan praised as if talking to a dog. “Lay across my lap!” Negan ordered and with a shudder, Daryl cooperated, not wanting the bat again. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt the firm hand to his ass and immediately started to squirm off. Oh fuck no! He thought to himself, this wasn't a good thing. Daryl Dixon always had enjoyed being spanked like a bad little child and knew if he received enough at this man’s hand, what his body would do, and he would never be allowed to live it down. 

It was only feeling the pointy spikes of the barbs on the bat that pressed into his back that stilled Daryl's struggling and his heart rate elevated as another slap hit his bare ass, then another and another. After about the fifth Daryl started to arouse, cursing himself for it as a tiny moan slipped out of his mouth. And to his horror, Negan had heard it.

There was a dark chuckle, another swat which brought forth another moan. “I thought you might enjoy this Daryl.” Negan said laughing as he continued forcing out moans with each swat, he could feel Daryl hardening against his leg. This was going to be so fun breaking him in. After a total of 12 swats, six to each butt cheek, Negan quit, but he was far from finished as he ran his hand lightly over the now quite reddened bottom and down to caress Daryl's scrotum, eliciting more moans of pleasure as Daryl arched a bit. He chuckled again as he rubbed, squeezed and rolled the other man's balls in his hand. He could feel the hatred oozing from every single pore in Daryl’s body, a hatred that was mixing quickly with lust. Daryl couldn't help but arch some as his captor's hand slowly found the base of his swelling manhood. One long slow firm stroke made Daryl moan and press his hips into the hand, despite not wanting this. He shuddered and gasped as his his eyes dilated when a thumb rolled gently over his cock head and he pressed his hips down into it. 

“Yes, I knew you'd like this.” Negan praised Daryl for his responses. “Stay still now, and I'll take the bat from your back and make you feel absolutely fucking wonderful!” He moved the bat and gave Daryl a slow stroke, rolling his thumb over the head again, receiving a gasping moan and a pressing down of Daryl's hips, hips that were starting to move slightly in need. This made Daryl's tormentor laugh. “You are such a slut aren't you Daryl?” He stroked again and Daryl moaned more and moved his hips faster. While he was gently stroking Daryl with one hand, Negan brought a finger to his lips and into his mouth, wetting his finger which he then rubbed gently but demandingly against Daryl's asshole. Daryl shook his head, but at the same time, his hips made him press back against the finger and he whimpered. 

Again Negan laughed. It was that laugh that hurt the most. A sign that told Daryl his body was responding the exact way Negan wanted him to respond. It was wrong, it was sick but damn felt so good. Daryl felt the pad of Negan's finger begin to press against him as his hips pressed back against it and in seconds, his ass walls had clamped down around the finger that was suddenly up inside him. Tears sprang to Daryl's eyes as Negan laughed again and began stroking Daryl's inner walls with his finger while Negan's other hand was stroking his cock at the same time. Daryl couldn't help but move his hips against hand and finger as he grew harder and harder. After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl felt Negan probing with a second finger and some time after that, a third. He panted as he moved into it with his hips, moaning and gasping with a desire and lust that he had never felt before. “Oh, yes.” He moaned before he could stop himself.

“Yeah! That's my boy!” Negan said chuckling as Daryl began to ride against the fingers inside him. “You love this don't you? Say it!” Daryl clenched his teeth but his body responded making him moan. He could feel the small drops of liquid dripping out of his cock. “No.” He said defiantly and gasped when the fingers in him gave a sharp jerk in, pressing now against his prostate. “Say it! Tell me you love it! Tell me you want it!” Negan ordered as he rubbed the prostate hard while stroking him faster. 

Daryl was losing control, waves of pleasure rippled through him one after the other making him ride it out even if he didn't want to. “I...oh…I Love it.” He said finally. He could feel a tightening in his groin and balls, the climax was drawing near and he knew he would soon cum for the man. Negan laughed darkly. “I can tell, you dirty little slut.” He degraded and he slipped his fourth finger in easily, still stroking the prostate. “Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you. Tell me Daryl, what is it you want?” He asked as he rubbed the prostate harder and stroked him faster, making Daryl whine and whimper with need, desire and lust. He could feel Daryl's hips bucking against the fingers inside him. “More…” Daryl whispered as he arched into it. “What was that?” Negan asked as he continued his current actions. “You're going to have to talk a bit louder, all the gunfire of late has been hell on my hearing.” It was a lie of course and Daryl knew it was, but he would make Daryl say it louder. He rubbed the prostate more vigorously as he stroked and jerked him. “Say it!” He ordered and this time Daryl responded. “Oh fuck! More!” Daryl practically begged for it as his hips pressed back against the fingers inside him, moving in time with them trying to bring him to his climax. “Please.” He added for effect, but Negan wasn't finished. “Please what?! Ask properly and I might give it to you!” 

God this was torture. And Daryl had to bite his lip to keep from telling the man to fuck him right then And there. He moaned and arched into the touches. “Please, Sir. I need more!” He said as he pressed against the fingers, riding them with full lust now. “Please.” He gasped as he felt Negan's thumb now enter him and he let out a loud moan as he bucked his hips into it. “Oh fucking hell, yes!” He said as he rocked against it. He felt the fingers curl up inside him only to open again and rub and caress places that lit his whole body ablaze. Negan laughed as he fisted Daryl hard, maneuvering the man so that he would be riding Negan's knee as he did so. And Daryl did exactly that. Humping himself against the knee between his legs as he rode out his climax. He was about to spill his seed and he began moving more desperately. “Please...let me cum.” He begged softly as he was driven mad with need. “No one said you couldn't.” Negan said laughing at the man's submission. “In fact, I want you too! Cum on my leg Daryl, like the filthy dog you are!” Daryl moaned and rode it out, humping hard and fast, his body begging for release. He just couldn't seem to reach it and it was driving him crazy. “That's it! That's it boy! Show me what kind of lusty dog you really are!” Negan said in pure joy as he continued fisting Daryl, but always able to press a certain muscle that held back Daryl's release. 

Daryl whined in need and pleasure as he continued giving Negan exactly what he was obviously wanting, humping him furiously. “Please.” He begged almost sobbing. “Fuck I need to...please…” He couldn't stop it seemed as he humped harder and faster always being stopped at the last second. Sweat started to form on his body as he continued on in this manner. It was obvious Negan was enjoying this as he laughed at the man's desperation. “Cum boy!” Negan ordered and spread his fingers open striking the prostate from different areas he laughed cruelly then asked the question as Daryl unraveled completely and with a loud cry came hard. “Who are you?” “Negan!” Daryl moaned out the name before he could stop himself. “I am… Negan.”


	2. Checking Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is introduced to the supplies shed and learns how the supplies are set up.

Daryl stilled as the massive orgasm slowly diminished, he was panting hard now. He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He arched his back a bit as he felt Negan's free hand gently rubbing his back, while the hand that was still inside him almost playfully teased him. “From now on, every morning before we get started you will hump my leg like the filthy dog you are until you cum. Then we can start the day. As long as you continue to behave, you set with me, in the lap of luxury! If you disobey, you get a date with Lucille and the cell until you are ready to behave again, are we clear?” The request seemed simple enough, but even the now slowly recovering Daryl knew it would be far from simple to carry out this man’s orders. Still, Daryl nodded and spoke in a soft but rather gruff manner. “Yes sir.” He said and Negan grinned. 

“That's Negan's good boy!” He praised and kissed at Daryl's neck as he slowly pulled his hand out of Daryl's ass, noting the shudder and soft moan his kiss had brought out of the other man. “Now, how about you set right down here on the floor like a good little doggie, and Master Negan will get you some of his best clothing! And care for these love bites Lucille gave you.” He was gentle as he moved Daryl to the floor and stood. Daryl set gently, down on the floor and watched every move Negan made. He couldn't believe that in one day and with one, quite simple act, he'd been made to completely submit to the man. 

Soon, Negan returned with some warm water, soap, bandages, and a very nice outfit. He set in the chair and started to gently clean the wounds in Daryl’s back. “Easy…” He said softly and pressed a kiss to Daryl's neck to distract him from the pain. Daryl winced and groaned as the warm water stung the injuries. He bit his lip, refusing to cry out. He hadn't cried out from any pain the whole time and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now. This, stung it didn't hurt. He shifted a bit and grunted some as Negan worked on cleaning the wounds then applying a thick salve to them before bandaging it. “Thank you, Sir.” He said softly when Negan was finished. “You're welcome my pet.” Negan said. “I'll take care of you Daryl, turn around here.” Daryl obeyed and gently nuzzled against Negan's leg. Negan smiled gently and reached down and petted Daryl's head, scratching it gently. “Let's get you dressed.” Negan said as he stood and helped Daryl to his feet, he loved the way the other man, so strong willed had instantly submitted the moment he'd been allowed to cum. Carefully, being cautious of the bandages on Daryl's back, Negan started to help Daryl dress. He smiled when finished, the clothes fit perfectly. “Now you look more like one of us!” He pulled Daryl into a brief kiss to which Daryl kissed back without question. “Good boy!” Negan praised. “Come with me.” He went to the door and held it open, Daryl slipping out and following him.

Negan smiled gently. “First things first.” He said gently. “We need to look over our supplies and make a list of what we need. Then, if you would like to and will stay with me, I might even let you come with us on a supply run later today, would you like that?” He asked with a smile. Daryl nodded. “Yes sir.” He said softly. As bad as it was, all he wanted was to feel those lips against his neck again and if cooperating with Negan meant he could possibly receive that as a reward, it would be worth it. 

“If I may, sir.” Daryl said as they walked past a sort of dog run that held several walkers. “Yes?” Negan asked curiously. “I suggest we make the supply run as early as possible. Rick and the team will get there about ten in an attempt to beat you to the best stuff.” Negan smiled a bit. “Interesting.” He said nodding. “And you're plan?” “To show you where some of the best stuff is.” Daryl said softly. Negan smiled and kissed Daryl's neck. “Good boy.” Daryl let out a soft moan, he was quite quickly becoming addicted to those kisses to his neck, mostly for the simple reason that Negan knew exactly where to kiss for maximum effect. “Like that did you?” Negan asked softly and kissed his neck again, right behind the ear. A pleasant shudder rippled through Daryl's body and he moaned again. “Y-yes Sir.” “Good, very good!” Negan whispered and repeated the action making Daryl moan slightly louder. 

“Maybe after we get done with these supplies and go on our run, we can come back…” He kissed again and Daryl moaned. “And I can make you feel good, a reward so to say…” He kissed again and with the moan that came out he could tell he was arousing Daryl again. “For good behavior.” He nipped at the skin and Daryl shuddered and moaned. “Oh yes. Yes Sir. I’d like that, very much.” “I thought you might.” Negan said chuckling as they stopped at a building.

“This,” Negan said gently, opening the door of the building. “Is where we keep our supplies. Everything is sectioned out. Clothing to the far left, food in the refrigerators and freezers there along the back wall, medical supplies and feminine products… Because we do have a few ladies around... over here to the right wall, firearms and weapons along the far right corner. And right here in the middle, is where we unload and then everything is tallied up and sorted out in their proper place. Think you can handle that? My right hand, Dwight and I will help you the first few times, but it's fairly simple.” Daryl nodded, though he felt a strange pang in his chest as Negan mentioned his right hand. 

“D!” Negan called to a skinny man over by the firearms, and Daryl watched as he set down the rifle he was inspecting and came over, it was the same guy as before, the one that had fed him, and Daryl growled a bit. “Easy boy!” Negan said gently as he leaned in and kissed Daryl's neck, behind his ear and Daryl shuddered, and with a small moan, fell silent. “Little bitch does take orders!” Dwight said with a smirk that made Daryl growl again. Negan gently lay a hand to the back of Daryl's neck, as if trying to calm him. “That'll be enough D!” He said sharply and flashed the sinister bat in front of the man's face, stilling him instantly. “How's the inventory coming?” Negan asked to ease tension. “Well sir.” Dwight answered gently. “We definitely need to stock up on more food, might I suggest some more dog food? Little Daryl here seemed to enjoy that this morning!” Daryl growled and made a move toward Dwight angry, but Negan stopped him by flashing the bat in front of Daryl's face before clipping Dwight in the shoulder with it. “I said that will fucking be enough! One more fucking outburst and those fucking walkers get a snack!” He was pointing toward the dog run with the bat.

This angered response from Negan elicited very different reactions between the other two men. Dwight yelled out in pain and gripped his now bleeding shoulder and Daryl had shuddered, biting back a moan. Negan was quite sexy when angered. “Oh straighten the fuck up D!” Negan growled. “If my Daryl can handle two rather hard hits in the back and not cry out, you can surely handle that!” HIS Daryl… Was that what Negan had said? Dwight glared at Daryl. In his mind, he was the only right hand for Negan. Daryl smirked, but didn't speak, he knew better. “So, more food, seems logical seeing as there is another mouth to feed… What else?” Negan asked as if nothing had happened. 

With one last glare at Daryl, Dwight spoke. “We need toiletries, medical supplies, and it probably wouldn't hurt to get a few extra weapons, just for safety reasons, and we're definitely going to need more clothing.” Negan nodded gently. “Very good! What's the time?” “8:30 sir.” Dwight answered checking his watch. “And I have a supply run scheduled for noon today.” “Cancel it!” Negan said and smiled at Daryl. “Sir?” Dwight said puzzled. “We leave in 30 minutes!” Negan said taking Daryl's words into account. He looked to Daryl. “Think an hour will give us enough time?” Daryl nodded. “If we all work together to get what is needed, yes sir.” He said softly. 

Daryl was well aware of several things in that moment, he was willingly helping Negan and betraying his friends, Dwight was glaring as if he could kill Daryl and then light touch of Negan's finger against Daryl's spine made him shudder and arch a bit. “Very good!” Negan said nodding. “Let's get ready to move out! Daryl, come with me!” He led Daryl out of the supply building. “Sorry about him!” He said gently and kissed Daryl's neck making Daryl moan softly. “It's okay Sir.” Daryl said softly. “I can handle him if I must.” 

Negan smiled and led Daryl to his office, then pinned him against the closed door and kissed him roughly, one hand holding Daryl’s arms over his head, the other traveling down to rub him firmly. Daryl let out a surprised gasp and couldn't stop the moans that shot out of his mouth as he instantly kissed back. His hips pressing against the hand, his cock pulsing inside his pants. “Oh fuck!” He said as his need and desire grew. “Don't think I didn't notice!” Negan said as he kissed along Daryl's neck. “I fucking turn you on!” Daryl nodded, whimpering when the hand rubbing him moved away. “Yes! Yes sir… You do!” He said softly. He shuddered feeling Negan undo the pants and slide them down part way. He watched as Negan lowered in front of him and his heart raced as those warm, soft lips neared his cock, he saw the tongue dart out and his body lit on fire as Negan licked at his cock head slit. Moaning loudly, Daryl gave a sharp buck with his hips and Negan repeated the action. The man may no longer be holding him against the door, but Daryl hadn't moved his arms, it was more mental restraints than physical, Negan wanted him bound, pinned, helpless, and he was. Another lick and Daryl's hips bucked sharply. Another lick, and another and Daryl was moaning and shaking a bit. 

Soon, the licks stopped and the lips and teeth began to nip and nibble. Daryl gasped and moaned as his hips bucked, wanting more, needing more. “Please Sir.” He whispered then gasped, moaned and shuddered when the lips wrapped around his cock head and the mouth began to suck. “Oh… Oh yes… Yes… yes… That's… That feels great!” He slowly lost more and more control as the lips took more of him into the warm wet mouth. Daryl bucked his hips faster. “Oh! More! Please…” 

Daryl shook and shuddered and moaned and arched as Negan gave him the best blow job he’d ever had before. Soon, his groin and balls started to tighten. He was about to cum. “I need to…oh fucking hell… I need to cum…” He said softly and Negan suddenly had every bit of him into his mouth. Negan reached up with one hand to squeeze Daryl's balls, hard. Daryl let out a cry of nothing short of pure pleasure as his balls emptied out into Negan mouth. He dropped to his knees and panted heavily. “That,” he said between pants. “Was fucking awesome!” He watched as Negan swallowed everything he'd put forth and then he felt himself laid back and Negan cleaning him up. “You did good out there my Daryl!” Negan said softly. There it was again, MY Daryl… “I couldn't help but want to reward you. Keep it up and tonight… you get a lot better of a reward.” Daryl nodded. “Yes sir!” He said almost eagerly.


	3. Ultimate Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has to choose, and it could mean the ultimate betrayal of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a small amount of consensual underage sex. If that is something that bothers you, you might want to avoid that part of this chapter.

If fucking Negan was the worst he had to deal with, Daryl was pretty sure he could do anything he was asked. “Thank you sir.” Daryl added softly. “You're welcome!” Negan said with a gentle smile and kissed him. “You ready?” “Yes sir!” Daryl said nodding his head. Yes, he was ready… But would he be when he got to the storage buildings in town? His friendships and his new loyalty to Negan were about to be tested. He frowned when they stopped outside one of the storage buildings, something wasn't right. “Hold up!” He called as if he were the one in charge, and as long as he remained with Negan, he sort of was. He stepped up next to Negan. “Something isn't right… They're here. They came early.” “Are you sure?” Asked Negan with a frown then he let out a soft gasp as a rifle barrel pressed to his back. “Keep your gun on him! First one to make a move gets your boss blown away!” It was Rick from somewhere in the shadows. “Thought he might force you to bring him early so we came out to meet you! Daryl, come on! It's over!” Daryl didn't move. He was torn. Negan had done things to him, made him feel things no other had. Things he'd begged and pleaded Rick to do, and had been turned away. “Daryl…” Rick said again. “Come on, we got your back. There's no way he'll hurt you, because the moment he tries he's a dead man! Come back home and we'll get that filthy Saviors outfit off you and get you back into your own stuff.”

Daryl glanced at Negan who stood there looking at him. “You have the freedom to go if you want.” Negan told him. After a moment, Daryl moves, got into the van, grabbed Lucille and lowered it in front of Carl's face. “Move...the gun Carl. Do not make me tell you twice!” Carl did indeed lower the gun and stepped away, closer to his dad, frowning. Negan smiled gently and nodded at Daryl approvingly, then he spoke. “You sure this is the choice you want Daryl? The moment you make it, there's no turning back! You have a free chance, no repercussions, you are free to walk away. Just remember this…” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Daryl's neck making Daryl close his eyes and let out a soft moan. Rick sighed. He knew Daryl was very much into other men. After all, he and Abraham had slept together a few times, not to mention the countless times Daryl had tried to start a relationship with him. He knew Daryl was lost to them now. “You choose to return to them, you can't get that or anything that goes with it.” Negan finished and Daryl nodded, his mind made up. “Spencer and Dwight, go separate shit. Half it! If there's extra, we get it! The rest of you! Search the other buildings!” And that's what they did, all afraid to challenge Daryl's authority. Daryl was Negan's lover and in their eyes, that made him as much in charge as Negan himself was. To the Saviors, Daryl was to be respected, just as much as Negan.

Negan nodded and smiled, kissing Daryl's neck again. “Good plan!” He whispered. “I knew I was doing the right thing.” He waited and watched as Dwight and Spencer returned. “Rick,” Daryl said after they had returned. “You and Simon go and get our stuff and start loading it into the vans.” Daryl watched as they did as told, Rick doing so with a glare to Negan then to Daryl. “I can't believe you gave into them.” He said to Daryl with a growl. “The Daryl I know, wouldn't have.” “The Daryl you know has been given the one thing he's asked, almost pleaded you for almost since the start of this shit.” Daryl said gently. “Now, go do what I told you to do or Lucille might get angry!” Rick growled but left to do what Daryl had said. While Rick was preoccupied, Dwight stepped over to Carl. “Anyone ever tell you you're a very sexy kid?” He asked before slamming Carl against the van and kissing him roughly. He laughed as the near 15 year old struggled to get away. “No… Please.” Carl said in fear. Daryl's head jerked in Carl’s direction and he growled. “Dwight! Just what in the actual fuck do you think you're doing?” He asked as Carl looked to him pleadingly. Dwight moved away from Carl and growled. “Was just going to have a little fun with him.” He said scathingly. “Not like that you won’t!” Daryl snapped. “Try that shit again, and you will sorely wish you hadn’t!” Negan looked at Dwight with a glare. “Recite your rules D!” He said sharply. 

Dwight sighed and glared at Daryl. “Saviors never harm or abuse women, Saviors never harm or abuse children, Saviors… Saviors never rape, Saviors never lie! Those who are pregnant are strictly off limits.” Negan nodded once. “Try shit like that again and I’ll let Daryl bash your skull in! Now, go help them load our shit!” As soon as Dwight had went to do as told, Daryl went over to Carl. “You okay?” He asked gently and Carl sniffed a bit and nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” Daryl nodded gently. “Good. You understand why I’m doing this don’t you Carl?” Carl frowned a bit. “Not really.” He said gently. “Why are you doing it?” Daryl sighed a bit. “Because, Negan’s given me something I’ve…” He sighed softly. “Something I lost not long ago, a lover. Only ever had one person I loved truly that knew… just knew how I wanted or needed it… and… Governor took that from me. But Negan… he knows. Just like my old lover did, he knows what I need, how I need it and when.” Negan smirked and gently bit on Daryl’s neck, to which Daryl tilted his head and let out a soft moan. “And I know how to give him the best pleasure in the quickest ways. Don’t I my Daryl?” He told Carl as he slipped a hand into Daryl’s pants and started rubbing him firmly, making Daryl arch and moan. “Yes.” He whispered. “And how much pressure to apply where.” As he said it, Negan gripped Daryl’s cock tight right near the base then gave him a firm stroke down to the head, twisting his wrist sharply causing Daryl to arch against him, gasp and moan loudly. “Oh… yes… oh yes…” Carl was watching, intrigued at Daryl’s reactions, did it honestly feel that good? He bit his lip as each of Daryl’s loud moans seemed to shoot electricity into his own cock. Yes, it made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time, it was very arousing.

Daryl let out loud gasps and moans as Negan jerked him off. “You want to try kid?” Negan asked, smirking. Carl bit his lip. “I… I don’t know…” He said gently. Daryl smiled gently. “Go ahead Carl, you gotta learn sometime.” He said as Negan motioned the teen over and watched Carl slowly and hesitantly slip his hand into Daryl’s pants. Negan took Carl’s hand and rubbed it down along Daryl’s length and over the head, letting him feel it and feel Daryl’s arching from it. Negan used his own hand to wrap Carl’s fingers around Daryl’s cock base. “Now, grip it tight, you won’t hurt him, give him a stroke down to the tip, once you hit the head, jerk your wrist sharply. Do not let your grip loosen.” Carl nodded and did just as he was instructed, thought letting a couple fingers graze Daryl’s slit at the same time he jerked his wrist. Daryl’s eyes widened and he arched with a loud cry. “Oh… fucking hell!” He shuddered hard. “Damn kid, you catch on quick.” Negan laughed. “Do it again. Only backwards this time, up to the base and jerk your wrist.” He instructed and Carl did as told making Daryl gasp, arch and cry out again, this time his hips bucking with the action. “Oh… oh fuck… Carl… fucking hell…” Negan chuckled at him, slipped his own hand in and took a hard, almost painful grip on Daryl’s balls. “Again, down this time.” He told Carl and at the same time Carl did it, he gave Daryl’s balls a hard jerk. Daryl jerked his hips and cried out as he came hard without warning. 

Carl frowned and slowly removed his hand. “What just happened?” He asked seeing the whitish liquid on his hand. “You just made him cum.” Negan said gently. He moved to clean Carl’s hand with his tongue. “Hmm. You taste damn good Daryl.” He praised, he’d left some on Carl’s hand knowing the teen’s curiosity would raise and he would just have to taste, and that the teen did, bringing his hand to his face, he sniffed at it a bit then took an exploratory lick. “It’s… bitter… salty… but…” Carl took another lick. “Good…” He was aware of how aroused he suddenly was. How had that happened? “Hmm.” Negan said almost teasingly to Carl, noting the bulge in Carl’s pants that had formed. “Seems your a little aroused there Carl. Tell you what, I can make sure he doesn’t hurt you, and he does seem to want you. Why don’t you let D show you how much pleasure you can feel?” He said softly. “D!” He said with a wink to Dwight as the man with the half scarred face stepped over. Dwight smirked as he realized just what Negan had done, used Daryl against Carl, got the teen boy aroused. After all, Negan was a firm believer in the saying that it wasn’t rape if you wanted it. “Just, stand there and let me do the work.” Dwight said gently, pressing a kiss to Carl’s neck as he slipped a hand into Carl’s pants, this time however, Carl did not resist him. Dwight smiled. “Damn kid… you’re what? 15? You are very well hung for a teenager!” He exclaimed, running a finger down Carl’s length. Carl shuddered a bit, that felt good. Dwight chuckled and brushed a finger against Carl’s slit. 

Carl’s good eye closed and he let out a surprised, unexpected moan as a bolt of hot pleasure shot through his body like lightning. Dwight repeated the process a few more times, to which Carl merely responded by moaning and shuddering. “That… that feels good.” Carl whispered. “It’s supposed to.” Dwight told him as he slowly curled his fingers around the base of Carl’s cock. Carl swallowed hard, not in fear but in anticipation as he felt the hand slowly travel down his length pausing at the head and then he gasped and jumped slightly, his eye widening as his hips bucked forward without his permission. “Oh fuck…” He whispered. “What the hell?” “Did that feel good or something?” Dwight asked softly and slowly made his way up Carl’s cock again then back down to jerk his wrist at the head once more. Carl arched against him letting out a loud moan as Dwight’s fingers brushed his slit at the same time. Bolts of electricity were surging through Carl’s body now. “Oh… y-yes…” Carl whispered to his question. Dwight continued the action making Carl practically roll his hips into the stroking. The teen’s moans and gasps filled the air at each renewed jerk of the wrist. “Oh...That… oh shit… feels so good. Is… is it supposed to?” He asked softly and Dwight nodded. “Yes it’s supposed to.”

Negan chuckled and kissed Daryl’s neck. “And that’s all it takes my Daryl, to bend anyone to your will.” He said gently as Carl became more and more aroused. “D… take him into the RV… Show him a good time.” Dwight looked to Carl. “What do you think?” He asked, if Carl agreed, if he said he wanted it, it could never come back as rape. “Y-yes…” Carl whispered. “Please.” Dwight nodded and ushered Carl into the RV, he stripped them both and ducked his head, taking Carl into his mouth. Carl let out a loud gasping moan. “Oh… yes…” Daryl could hear Carl’s surprised gasping moan from where he stood and he chuckled. “It’s not rape if he wants it my Daryl. And that boy definitely wants it.” Negan reassured his lover, and Daryl nodded, right now, he would agree with just about anything Negan told him. He smirked a bit when Carl let out a sound of pain followed by pleasure and knew that Dwight had entered him. Daryl bit his lip, natural instinct told him to stop what was happening, on the other hand, he knew Carl wasn’t really being hurt. He nuzzled against Negan’s neck gently. Negan smiled, turning his head and pressing his lips to Daryl’s. “Mine!” He said gently. “Yours.” Daryl responded. It wasn’t long until Daryl heard Carl’s loud gasping moan and an “Oh fuck!” Negan smirked as Rick came back over just in time to hear it. “What’s going on?” He asked looking between Daryl and Negan. “The boy had a little… problem.” Negan told Rick with a small smirk. “D’s just sort of… helping him.” “Helping him?” Rick asked looking angry, it wasn’t hard for him to tell what was going on in the RV. “He had to Rick.” Daryl said gently. “A problem like what Carl had, if left alone will get horribly painful and Carl shouldn’t have to experience that.”

“Oh, Dwight…” Carl’s moan was heard as he neared his climax. “Let it happen kid.” Dwight responded. “Don’t try to hold it in.” Rick growled. “How the fuck could you let this happen!?” He snarled and slapped Daryl. “He’s not being hurt Rick!” Daryl snapped at him. “Dwight’s being gentle… or he best be! Hell, Carl’s little problem could be noticed a mile off. He was so highly aroused… if something wasn’t done… He’s a man now Rick.” “He’s fucking 15!” Rick snarled. “And he’s quite old enough to have sex!” Daryl countered. “Not my son!” Rick said angrily. “But he is Rick.” Negan said nodding. “No one forced him. I don’t believe in rape! I’ll murder the first one I catch doing it…. I’ll shut that shit down real quick!” “He’s fine.” Daryl promised Rick gently. “Rick… even though I’m with Negan… do you honestly think, I would allow something to happen that would hurt Carl?” Daryl asked in a soft almost hurt voice. “Hell, I practically helped raise him while you were gone… when they got to our group in the beginning… it was just him, Lori, and Shane. Honestly, I just figured Shane was his dad… all three were real fast at shutting me down on that. Who helped you when the Claimers tried to rape him? Sure, they were beating the shit out of me for a while but… who helped with that? Trust me, if I was going to let him get hurt… it would have been then. I would have stopped you from killing Joe, Dan… Hell…if I had wanted to see him hurt… I would have helped Dan rape him that night!” 

Negan went to speak, but Daryl held up a hand to silence him. “Rick, I’ve been raped…” Daryl said. “More than once. Shit… must of fucked two dozen men, plus my dad and Merle by the time I was Carl’s age when we first met! That’s not counting how many up to the time I was old enough to get the hell out of there. Gang bangers, general thugs, druggies, alcoholics, hell… even the fucking cops got involved! Yes Rick! I said cops! Now maybe you understand why Merle and I were so iffy and distant about you and Shane. What was to say you wouldn’t do the same? Then… I find out you fucking handcuffed my brother to a steel pipe… how was I to know you didn’t rape him? The only way I knew you didn’t? Because the others would have killed you if you had even tried it. If you don’t believe me, ask Carl when he comes out.” “I will!” Rick said with a curt nod. “Trust me, I will! And if he’s been hurt at all… I’m taking it out on you!” 

It was about another five minutes until Carl and Dwight exited the RV. Both were sweaty but both were fully clothed. “Carl?” Rick asked going to him and shoving Dwight away. “I’m okay dad.” Carl said gently. “He didn’t hurt me. I… I wanted it dad. Please, understand. I’m a teenager now, and… sometimes my teenage hormones are going to do that.”   
“I don’t like it Carl… he’s way older than you and…”  
“And more experienced, dad. He knew how to distract me so that even when he entered me, it didn’t really hurt. Maybe stung a bit… but… not hurt.”

Dwight sighed. “I’m going to level here.” He said and Rick looked at him. “I was trying to force him, even knowing Negan would have killed me. He is one fucking hot kid! Rick, if Daryl hadn’t stopped me, I would have thrown your son in that RV, jerked his clothes off and just simply laid into him. But Daryl stopped me, reminded me, that’s NOT how we do things. So, after a bit of... talk and maybe some persuasion… Carl agreed that he did indeed WANT to have sex… and he was highly aroused for whatever reason… so, he agreed, and Carl… tell him if I’m lying…. He agreed to let ME be the one that, was his first. Am I saying I want a relationship?” Dwight shrugged. “That’ll be up to your son. He doesn’t have to go with us if he doesn’t want to. I won’t make him… he can think on that. But the fact remains, we did have sex… he is a man now… treat him like one!” Negan smiled gently and looked to Carl. “You think it over, if you decide you WANT to come to the Sanctuary to be with D, come on over, you’ll have free passage. Just put your radio to our frequency and let us know you’re coming.” Carl looked at his dad then Dwight, Daryl, then Negan. “I’ll… I’ll have to think on that.” He said gently. “I don’t want to leave my dad…” “You don’t have to.” Dwight said gently and moved to nuzzle Carl’s neck and place a gentle kiss to it. “Just think on it for now… I’m sure we can figure out something!” Carl nodded, though he let out a soft moan from the kiss to his neck. “I will!” He promised.

As soon as everything was put in the vans, Negan smiled gently and kissed Daryl’s neck. “Alright Saviors! Head out!” He called and one by one the vans started leaving, heading back to the Sanctuary. Dwight looked to Carl. “You remember what I told you… I really do kind of like you! See you around Carl!” Carl smiled and nodded. “See you D!” He said gently and reached up to kiss him gently before going to get into the truck and wait for his dad. “Talk to your son Rick.” Negan said as he held Daryl to him. “He loves you… He’s scared but he’s not showing it. He needs you. And, he needs something to put hope into. And a relationship… no matter who it’s with or what the age difference is… Rick, the old laws are gone now. Not a one of us, not even me, knows if we’re going to live past today.” Rick sighed as he listened to Negan. Suddenly, the man seemed almost… normal. He looked back at the truck where his son sat then at Dwight who was now setting in the driver’s side of the RV. “I’ll talk with him. If he wants to pursue a relationship, I’ll have him radio Dwight… If Dwight also wishes to pursue a relationship… then I want it clear, Dwight will be allowed in Alexandria any time he wants… Carl will be allowed over to the Sanctuary any time he wants… they will have free reign to come and go to the other’s community as they please…” Dwight nodded, hearing this. “Sounds fair.” He agreed. Daryl smiled at Negan. “Just go with it love, please? For Carl and Dwight.” Negan looked to Dwight and then to Carl and nodded. “Fair enough! We’ll see you in about a week Rick.” Rick nodded once. “One week! I’ll make sure he has an answer by then.” “You do that!” Negan said before ushering Daryl into the RV. 

Carl watched his dad come to the truck after speaking with Michonne, then looked to him when he got into the truck and rubbed his face. “Dad…” “You swear to me that he did not force you?” Rick asked and Carl shook his head. “He didn’t dad. I… I kind of like him! He’s not like the others… Dwight’s really a nice guy. And I did want it… well… I mean… um…” Carl blushed. “Neg-Negan was… um… kissing and touching Daryl and… Daryl was… getting aroused… and… well… I don’t know, my hormones kicked in… I wanted to know what it was like…” Rick sighed and nodded. “Okay. I’ll accept that. Come on son… let’s get home. You need a shower after that.” Carl chuckled. “That would be good!” He agreed as they headed home.


	4. Bitch Is Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has to let off some steam, and Negan is the perfect candidate to help him do just that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!
> 
> Heavy D/s tones in this chapter and very inappropriate use of barbed wire. Also, a tiny bit of blood is spilled from very sensitive places!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!
> 
> DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!

Daryl was quiet for some time as he rode in the RV with Negan. He couldn’t help the pain he felt in his chest as he thought of the look in Rick’s eyes. It had been a look of pure hate, something he’d never ever seen in the man that was like his brother, not toward him at least. And honestly, it hurt. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the couch that was set in the RV. He didn’t even acknowledge Negan when he came over to set beside Daryl. “It was for the best you know.” “How?” Daryl asked looking at him. “How can you say that? Rick hates me now. You know, it really was rape. Carl wouldn’t have wanted it if you hadn’t gotten me all riled up in the first place. And, he’s 15 like Rick said. That’s called rape no matter what.” “The old laws no longer apply.” Negan said in a smooth calm voice. “And, he did admit to wanting it. It’s not rape when you want it Daryl. And that boy damn sure wanted it!” 

“Yeah…” Daryl said shortly. “Whatever. The fact still remains that he wouldn’t have.” “But he did!” Negan said almost sharply. “Didn’t you see that look Rick gave me?” Daryl asked looking at Negan with a frown. “He looked at me like he wanted to rip my heart out, or my throat, and trust me when I say, he’s done that before.” Negan frowned a bit. “What do you mean he’s done it before?” He asked and Daryl sighed. “About a year ago.” Daryl started the story. “We were all staying in a prison. There was this guy called The Governor. He blew up the prison, we lost some good people. A lot of us all got separated. I fell in with this one group calling themselves the Claimers. Seemed like an okay bunch, at first.” He sighed. “Yeah… I quickly found out that, wasn’t the case. They only had a few rules. If you want something, take it just make sure you called “Claimed.” If someone tries to take it from you after calling Claimed, you have the right to beat them to death. If you lie… you get beat to death.” 

Daryl paused a moment. “There had been seven of them. Only six when I met them. One had been killed, strangled to death by some guy, the Claimers didn’t know who he was. Well, another one decided to try to frame me and lied about it. The leader, Joe, knew he was lying and ordered the others to beat him to death. ‘Teach him all the way’ he called it. So that left five of them, and me. One of them, I think it was… Tony maybe? Not really sure now, came up one day saying he’d found the man that had strangled the other. We went after him.” Daryl fell silent and shook his head. It was a few moments before he spoke again. “It was Rick, Michonne… Carl. Joe was going to Kill Rick. I stepped in, told them no… that Rick was actually a good guy. Joe deemed that to be a lie. Two of the others started beating me, not like I’ve never been beat before. One…” He paused again. This part was difficult to explain. “I’m not sure the full details, I was pretty much trying to fight for my life. But, Joe had Rick at gunpoint. Tony I think it was, had Michonne the same way… Dan… he was a heavyset guy, like Fat Joey with no hair and not as nice looking… he uh. He pulled Carl out of the car he’d been sleeping in… threw him to the ground and… tried to rape him.” 

Negan listened intently, and growled. He hated rape above any and all things. “I hope to fuck that Rick killed them!” He said shortly. “He did.” Daryl said nodding. He chuckled. “At one point, Rick headbutted Joe and they had a fight… Joe got Rick in a bear hug. Not sure what he said to him but the next thing we all know, Rick’s biting into Joe’s neck and tears his throat out. That makes everyone stop. Gave me the chance to get the upper hand of the two beating me, I killed them. Michonne killed Tony with his own gun… Dan…” Daryl laughed now. “You would have thought the world had ended again. He stopped, got off Carl and backed away, begging Rick to spare him.” “I hope he didn’t!” Negan said with a snarl. “Nope.” Daryl answered shaking his head. “Stabbed him in the belly, here.” He showed Negan where by placing a finger to Negan’s lower abdomen. “Then sliced him wide open from here all the way up to his chin.” As he spoke this, Daryl slid his finger up Negan’s stomach and chest, causing Negan to shudder.

“Today,” Daryl said after finishing his story. “Rick looked at me with that very same look that he’d given Joe and Dan. He wanted me dead. And I really believe, if you hadn’t been there… he might well have killed me. He’s never looked at me like that before. It hurt. To know he thought I would actually let Carl be hurt… I would have stopped Dwight if I thought he was actually going to hurt Carl. And to think that Rick thought I would let him get hurt…” Negan could tell Daryl was working himself up so he roughly grabbed him by the hair, jerked his head back and began biting and kissing on Daryl’s neck. Daryl arched and let out a moan. Negan just had a way with him, a way to draw his focus away from what was going on. “N-Negan… fuck…” “I think it’s high time you stop talking and put that filthy mouth of yours to better use!” 

Daryl’s heart was already racing. He knew what was about to happen, and he also knew he didn’t want to stop it, but he would play his part in this little game of Negan’s. “Where do you want it Sir?” He asked softly, his pants already starting to grow tighter. “That’s a better bitch!” Negan said and Daryl growled softly. That was one name he didn’t like. ‘I am no one’s…” “You and I both know you’re my bitch Daryl!” Negan countered quickly. “You can’t deny it. Everyone knows we fuck now. You can’t back out of it. Now, put that pretty little mouth on my neck.” Daryl nodded and as Negan let his hair go, he began gently kissing Negan’s neck. Negan smiled and hummed softly. “That’s it Daryl. Straddle me!” Daryl did, not once stopping his kissing Negan’s neck.

Negan chuckled and without warning, he bucked his hips upward. Daryl let out a small whine of pleasure and pressed his hips downward against Negan’s hips and started giving him a sort of lap dance. Negan moaned softly. “That’s it my Daryl.” Daryl couldn’t help but moan as he started grinding his hips against Negan, their clothed cock’s rubbing against each other, causing waves of pleasure to shoot through Daryl’s body. He let out a moan. Negan chuckled and locked his arms around Daryl’s waist, holding him in place before bucking his hips again. Daryl moaned louder and ground down on him harder. “Negan… god… fuck…” “That’s it Daryl.” Negan encouraged him. “Show me what you got!” He bucked his hips up against Daryl several times and Daryl could feel how hard Negan was getting. “Negan… fuck yes…” Daryl moaned and continued his lapdance, getting more and more desperate as he too started to arouse heavily. Negan moaned softly but held his own composure. He just loved the way Daryl fell apart for him. He smirked a bit as he lowered a hand and undone Daryl’s belt, then his pants button and zipper before plunging his hand into Daryl’s underwear and gripping him hard.Daryl arched against him. “Fuck… fuck… Negan… oh….” 

‘That’s it bitch!” Negan snarled at him as he started to roughly stroke him. “Moan for me!” He gave Daryl a sharp jerk and Daryl let out a loud moan. “Fuck!” Negan chuckled at Daryl’s response. He moved and lay Daryl on the couch, jerking Daryl’s pants off him. “I think this needs a new accessory!” He said almost coldly as he squeezed Daryl’s cock tightly. Daryl winced a bit. “W-what do you… h-have in mind?” He asked in a soft manner. Negan chuckled darkly and moved away back to the back of the RV. “Gonna wish you hadn’t asked that!” Dwight said from the front of the RV where he was driving it. Daryl looked at him. “Why?” He asked gently. “You’ll find out!” Dwight said gently. “You belong to him, he owns you… he’ll do to you what he wants to do to you now, and you won’t have a say in it.” 

Daryl frowned, trying to figure out what Dwight was talking about as Negan returned with a pair of gloves and something in a box. “Now, I’ll need you to lay very still my Daryl. And I’m going to need to get you very hard.” Daryl nodded and waited to see what Negan was going to do to him. He arched when Negan suddenly wrapped his lips around him, and he let out a loud moan as Negan started to suck him hard. “Oh… fuck… Negan… yes… please yes…” Daryl cursed and his hips bucked a bit and he whimpered when Negan pulled back. He was panting heavily. “Please…” He whispered the word in his need for release. “Boss… is it really necessary?” Dwight asked softly as though he may have known what Negan was about to do. “Yes D! Now, just shut up and drive!” Negan said as he pulled the gloves on and opened the box. 

Daryl watched Negan pull out a decent length of barbed wire and it clicked what was about to happen. “No… no no no…” He said and started backing away but stopped and winced when Negan gripped him hard and gave him several more strokes before slowly and carefully starting to wrap the sharp barbs and metal wire around his balls and cock, then between his balls and and his cock and then started to wrap it around his hard throbbing member. Daryl gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes groaning in pain. “Ow ow ow… fuck… ow… shit… stop… ow… god… fuck… stop… that… ow…” The barbs cut into his sensitive flesh and small beads of blood dripped from the tiny puncture wounds and scrapes from the barbs. He panted heavily, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as Negan wrapped the cruel metal wire around him all the way to the head and secured it just under the head by twisting the metal around itself. 

Dwight shook his head and sighed. He actually sort of felt sorry for Daryl. “You understand of course that this can't be covered with your clothing, not like that. It would end up hurting you too much and I can't have that! So, you'll just have to wear your pants unzipped.” Negan told Daryl in a gentle manner before kissing to tip of the head of Daryl's cock. He slowly, carefully ran his tongue along the exposed areas of Daryl's length, taking care not to hit the bards as he licked up the blood. “You are absolutely beautiful like this.” He said in a dark gentle manner. “I'm gonna keep you like this for a while I think! Now, on your knees!” Daryl moved and winced but after a few tries, made it onto his knees on the couch, his hands resting on the arm of the couch. 

Negan smirked and nodded positioning himself behind Daryl. He bent his head and licked at Daryl's entrance. Daryl arched his back and moaned from the sensation. “Oh… Negan… Hmmm.” Negan smirked and circled his tongue around Daryl's entrance, occasionally pressing against it then slipped a finger into him. Daryl moaned softly and pressed against his fingers. “Negan… Oh…” “Yeah, that's it boy!” Negan snarled and he began moving his finger in and out of Daryl before slipping a second finger in him, then a third and hooking his fingers against a specific set of nerves. Daryl gasped and arched letting out a loud moan. “Fuck! Fuck!” He started moving his hips slowly. “Please… Negan, please.” “Ask right!” Negan snarled and jerked his fingers deep into Daryl.

Daryl couldn’t help but arch and he moaned out loudly. “Oh, God Negan… Fucking hell… Please Negan… Sir… Master… Please fuck me!” “Yeah, that's right baby… fucking sing for me!” Negan said coldly as he lined up and shoved roughly into Daryl's ass. “Ah fuck!” Daryl cried out, his back arching from the pained pleasure. He panted heavily and winced as the barbs around his balls and dick seemed to cut into his skin even worse. He groaned as Negan shoved in as deep as he could. This was the first time he'd been entered by the man, and he had to admit… Negan was fucking huge. 

Daryl felt his ass stretch around Negan's hard throbbing cock. He whined and whimpered as Negan pulled almost all the way out before shoving back into him again, ripping out another pained cry. “Too much… Too much…” Daryl choked out. It hurt bad. “No it's not!” Negan snarled and bit at the back of Daryl's neck. He pulled out to where the bulbous head of his cock was just inside Daryl then shoved into him once more, warranting another cry. “Stop… Please…” Daryl cried as Negan repeated the action a fourth time, then a fifth. On the sixth shove in, Negan struck Daryl's prostate and Daryl gasped and cried out in both pain and pleasure. The barbs that circled his balls were scraping into his inner thighs making him groan in pain as well. Negan loved the sounds of pleasure and pain from Daryl’s lips and he chuckled before quickly pulling his fingers out of him. Daryl whined in pained pleasure at this and panted a bit, trying to adjust his hips so that the barbs wouldn’t cut into him any more. He didn’t anticipate the smack to his left ass cheek and he let out a surprised moan, his hips bucking in response.

Negan suddenly unloaded on Daryl, bucking and thrusting his hips hard and fast into him. Daryl cried out in pained pleasure and let Negan have his way, his own hips moving into the act which made him moan even louder. Ne-Neg….an… oh...f-fuck… fuck…” He shook a bit as Negan growled playfully and rutted into Daryl like a bitch in heat. Daryl moaned and gasped and arched at each thrust. His hips moving to match Negan in a rhythm. He gasped and moaned as pleasure mounted. “N-N-Negan...o-oh… f-f-f-fuck… N-Negan. Oh fuck…” Negan laughed at Daryl as he plowed into him hard and fast, he was moaning softly now as well. Inching closer to his own orgasm. He bucked and thrust his hips almost violently into Daryl’s ass. “That’s… that’s right Daryl!” He encouraged as he moved in and out of Daryl, he was breathing heavily with each hard violent thrust. “I’m going to fucking breed you Daryl! I’m going to plant my child deep inside you!” Of course, they were just words. He didn’t actually expect it to happen. “Going to fill you up so full Daryl!” 

There was just something about the way Negan was talking to him that made Daryl even needier and he moaned loudly taking the other’s actions without complaint. “F-fuck me Sir…” He said between gasps, moans, and pants. “F-fuck your bitch!” Negan growled hearing the words and he gave three hard, deep, violent thrusts and groaned deeply as his cock struck Daryl’s prostate, twitched and exploded inside Daryl’s ass, filling him up. Daryl couldn’t help but arch and cry out in pleasure as the attack to his prostate brought on a dry orgasm. And soon Daryl slumped onto the couch, with Negan laying full weight on top of him. Both panting hard. “Hot damn!” Negan said after he was able to catch his breath somewhat. “That was the best sex I’ve ever fucking had!” He kissed Daryl’s neck making the somewhat younger man moan softly. 

Negan slowly and carefully pulled out of Daryl and cleaned the couch up then moved to Daryl’s head. “Clean it!” He ordered and Daryl did not hesitate but started licking Negan’s dick clean. He looked up at him. “Permission to speak sir?” He asked in a submissive voice. “Granted.” Negan said with a nod. “That was fucking amazing!” Daryl exclaimed and Negan gently rolled Daryl onto his back, he licked up the fresh blood that trickled down along Daryl’s cock and balls from the barbed wire. “There, all clean!” He said before he started to dress and then helped Daryl get as dressed as possible. “We’re home boss.” Dwight said in a soft manner. If anyone had looked into his face and eyes it was evident that he was almost sickened by Negan and Daryl's’ performance. Never would he have even thought of subjecting Carl to something like that, so honestly, it was best Carl wasn’t there with them at the moment. He parked the RV and was first to get out. He didn’t speak but went to his room inside the Sanctuary, just wanting to be left alone.

Negan smiled at Daryl and kissed him before carefully helping Daryl to his feet. “Be careful how you walk.” He cautioned Daryl and helped him off the RV. Daryl was painfully aware that his dick was stuck straight out of his jeans, the button was done up but the zipper had to be left open to provide room for Daryl’s cock that was encased in the barbed wire. Negan chuckled and led Daryl through the dining hall, ensuring as many of the Saviors as possible could see Daryl and his bound cock. He got Daryl to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed, crawled in beside him and kissed him deeply. “I didn’t really hurt you, did I my Daryl?” He asked and seemed genuinely concerned about this. “Not too bad…” Daryl admitted. “It did hurt some, at first.” Negan nodded. “We’re going to have to come up with a safe word.” He said gently. “Something to use just in case.” “Lucille!” Daryl said quickly, he didn’t have to think about it. “If I need you to stop, I’ll call out Lucille.” Negan appeared to think this over. “That works perfectly my Daryl.” He said with a nod of his head then he kissed Daryl. “I love you.” Daryl smiled. “I love you too!” He said gently and curled up against Negan for a small nap. Neither man had any way of knowing that soon, Daryl’s body would be undergoing many changes as he grew the baby that Negan had indeed planted inside him. For now, he let his eyes close and he sighed, nuzzling Negan as he drifted off into a calm relaxed sleep.


	5. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Negan wakes him for the morning, and things get heated, Negan learns something about Daryl that changes the way he looks at him, and makes him more determined to give Daryl back something that was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about teens forced to have sex with multiple men. It also deals with mid term pregnancy and brutal forced abortion... It's just a mention of though! But you have been warned.

Daryl woke the next day to feeling licks and nibbles on his neck. He let out a soft hum. He could tell the barbed wire was still wrapped around his very hard cock, forcing him to stay that way. It was very sore, tender and seemed more sensitive than it had been yesterday and last night. 

Negan smiled hearing the hum from Daryl, announcing he was waking up, and he continued kissing, licking, and nibbling at Daryl’s neck. Daryl hummed again. “Wake up sexy.” Negan whispered and kissed Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl’s eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head to give Negan better access. “Negan…” He whispered and Negan smiled.

“Good morning my Daryl!” Negan said softly into Daryl’s ear. “Did you sleep well?” He asked and resumed kissing Daryl’s neck. 

“MmmHmm…” Daryl confirmed, his body shuddering at the light kisses. 

“Good.” Negan said with a nod. “I was hoping you would. Today, I’ll show you more about how shit is ran around here.” He ran his tongue along Daryl’s neck causing the younger man to shudder and let out a soft breathy sound. 

“Neg...Negan…”

“Yes my Daryl?” Negan asked gently as he kissed, licked, and nibbled on Daryl's skin. 

“Feels so good.” Daryl admitted. 

“I know.” Negan said softly into Daryl’s shoulder blade. “Just relax and enjoy it.” He kissed down Daryl’s spine to the small of his back, relishing in the pleasure filled sounds Daryl let out.

“Believe me.” Daryl said. “I am.” He let out a soft moan. 

Negan smiled and kissed each of Daryl’s ass cheeks before swatting each one firmly. 

Daryl hummed in pleasure. He couldn't understand why he was so much more sensitive today, but he was.

Negan used his hands and gently pulled Daryl’s ass cheeks apart and flicked his tongue against Daryl’s entrance. 

Daryl gasped and arched a bit. “Negan… damn.”

Negan chuckled darkly. “Gotta fuck my bitch this morning.” He said and when Daryl went to retaliate on the comment Negan slapped both of Daryl’s ass cheeks again. “No!” 

There was just something about the way Negan was treating him that made Daryl moan. If it had been anyone else, he would have knocked them across the room. But with Negan, there was just something he couldn't resist. Negan knew how to get to him.

Negan returned to what he was doing and pulled Daryl’s ass cheeks apart then flicked his tongue against Daryl’s entrance, running his tongue around the rim of Daryl’s hole. 

Daryl let his eyes close and groaned in pleasure. “Feels so good when you do that!” He said quietly.

Negan gently pressed his tongue in and out wetting Daryl up some. He pulled back and wet two of his fingers before pressing them into Daryl carefully.

Daryl let out a soft hum of pleasure and pressed his hips back against it. “Love how you do that.” He said softly. 

Negan smirked. “I’m glad.” He said gently and kissed Daryl’s neck, pressing his fingers in and out. “Who loves you Daryl?” 

“You do Sir.” Daryl moaned softly. He turned his head to look back at Negan and caught his lips for a kiss, moaning softly into Negan's mouth as the man pressed a third finger into him.

Negan smiled as Daryl kissed him and he kissed back. He was happier than he had been in a long time. And he just loved the sounds Daryl made as he pressed his fingers in deep then pulled almost all the way out before pressing in deeply again. His fingers found Daryl’s sweet spot and he rubbed over it gently.

Daryl shook from the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated and he let out a stuttering moan. “Oh… Love when you do that to me!”

“I know.” Negan said with a nod. “Why do you think I do it? Think you're ready for me to enter?”

“Please?” Daryl asked gently and nodded as well. “I want you in me!”

Negan nodded and pulled his fingers back out before lining up and pressing the head of his cock into Daryl, he let out a groan of pleasure.

Daryl hummed and moaned softly, though he grunted a little still and pressed his hips back against Negan. “Yes… Please…”

Negan pressed in just a little further then pulled back and pressed in further still. He took it slow this time. He wanted there to be no doubt in Daryl’s mind that he both owned and loved him.

After almost a full two minutes of this, Daryl had had about all the slowness he could take. He moaned and moved his hips, trying to work up some more speed. 

“Getting a bit eager there, aren't we Daryl?” Negan asked with a smirk. 

“Please?” Daryl asked quietly. 

“Please what my Daryl?” Negan asked seductively into Daryl’s ear. 

Daryl shuddered and moaned softly, so softly that had Negan not been the one causing it, he might not have heard it at all. 

“Please what? Say it!” Negan ordered with a snap of his hips.

Daryl’s eyes widened and he gasped then let out a moan and pressed back against Negan. “Fuck…”

“Yes?” Negan urged. He just loved making Daryl beg for it. He pulled back and snapped his hips again.

“Fuck!” Daryl said again and he let out a tiny whimper of need. “Fuck me. Please?”

“Please what Daryl?” Negan repeated the question, toying with Daryl. He gave another snap of his hips. “Say it properly!”

“Please fuck me.” Daryl said and rolled his hips in an attempt to get more.

“Is that how we ask?” Negan teased and snapped his hips again.

Just at the same time as Negan’s hips had snapped into him, Daryl rolled his own back toward Negan, the effect made Daryl gasp and arch with a rather loud moan. “Oh yes!” He said quietly, almost a whisper. “Please, Negan… Please. Oh, please. Would you please fuck me Sir?”

Negan gave a dark sinister chuckle that sent chills down Daryl's spine. “That sounded much better!” He praised and wrapped his arms around Daryl as he began thrusting his hips sharply, ensuring he went in deep.

Daryl threw his head back and moaned. “Oh fuck yes!” He said as he rolled his own hips into it. His cock seeming to get even harder, pressing against the sharp barbs and causing Daryl to whimper. 

Negan used his body to pull himself and Daryl up onto their knees. “You like it bitch?”

“Yes Sir!” Daryl said and lowered so that his torso was pressed against the bed, his head resting on the soft covers and his ass in the air. 

“Good boy!” Negan praised and braced by holding Daryl’s hips as he unleashed with hard quick thrusts, bucking himself into Daryl. 

Daryl’s back arched up against Negan. He swore he would never be taken like this again, not since his father did it, but there was just something about letting Negan do it to him that Daryl just couldn't resist. Was it fear? Not really. Daryl wasn't afraid of Negan, he never had been.

It didn't take long before Negan's hard almost violent thrusts became quick, hard, deep bucks and he grunted with each buck. “Fuck.” He cursed. “Daryl, fucking fuck I’m close! I’m going to fill your ass Daryl!”

“Yes…” Daryl said nodding as he panted and moaned. “Please Sir.” 

Negan soon gave a hard buck into Daryl, pressing deep into him and he gave a grunt of pleasure as he shot his cum deep into his lover’s ass. Spent, he pulled out and rolled off, Rolling onto his back and panting heavily.

Daryl shuddered and let out a moan before moving to lay his head down on Negan's chest. His body ached for release. His cock so hard, the barbs keeping it tender and sensitive. His balls were heavy and full. “Thank you Sir.”

Negan smirked and moved Daryl’s position slightly so that he could kiss him. “You’re welcome Daryl and thank you as well.”

Daryl frowned after kissing back. “For what?”

Negan was quiet for a time then smiled. “For giving me a chance.”

“Didn't have much choice did I?” Daryl teased. “I had a deadly weapon to my back.”

“But you wanted it.” Negan said.

“I can't deny it.” Daryl said with a nod. “I just didn't know how bad I needed it.”

“You’re doing pretty good holding off there.” Negan told him. “Not being allowed to cum, your dick must be aching by now.” He spoke softly, seductively almost and ran a finger down Daryl's spine.

Daryl shuddered and hummed in pleasure. “Yes sir.”

“Probably wanting a good hard release aren't you?” Negan asked with a smirk.

Daryl hummed again and nodded. “Yes sir, please.”

Negan was well known for a high libido and rolled them so that Daryl was on his back and he was over Daryl he gave Daryl a hard, lip bruising kiss. “You are also a heavy sleeper I found out. You didn't even stir when I removed your clothes.” He kissed his way down Daryl's chest, abs, stomach and waist, stopping just short of the barbed wire that encircled Daryl's balls and cock. 

Daryl’s breathing quickened with each kiss. He watched Negan closely. 

“What makes you think you deserve to cum?” Negan asked as he gently pinched Daryl’s cock head between his thumb and index finger. 

“D-don’t deserve it.” Daryl whimpered. “Please.”

Negan leaned in and pressed his lips to the slit in the head of Daryl's dick, he flicked his tongue against it.

Daryl arched up under him and let out a small whine. “N-Ne-Negan.” he stuttered out. 

Negan took just about half of the head into his mouth and started sucking it, circling his tongue around it and flicking the slit.

Daryl moaned loudly and tried bucking his hips but Negan held him down tight against the bed. He panted heavily. “Negan…”

Negan continued what he was doing, as he slowly unwrapped the barbed wire starting at Daryl’s balls and slowly, cautiously working to roll it off the length of Daryl’s shaft. 

Daryl whimpered and shifted his hips, it hurt but damn it felt so good at the same time and he could feel the small drops of blood run down from each tiny puncture wound. He could also feel his need for release traveling throughout his body. 

Finally all but just below the head was free from the barbed wire and Daryl whined and whimpered. “Please. Negan, please…”

Negan got some wire cutters he kept with him and cut the wire away from Daryl, leaving just the head trapped. “Who are you?”

“Negan!” Daryl answered with a loud moan. 

“Correct!” Negan said and removed the last bit of barbed wire and immediately took Daryl’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking it firmly.

Daryl gasped and arched his back, crying out in pained pleasure. “Fuck!” Negan's warm wet mouth against the tiny puncture wounds caused a series of sharp stinging sensations throughout Daryl’s body. “N-Negan, oh fuck.” 

Negan chuckled as he bobbed his head up and down along the shaft of Daryl's cock. He pulled back just before giving Daryl the release he needed.

Daryl whined loudly at the denial. “Fuck! Negan, dear god please! I need it!” 

“Whose bitch are you?” Negan asked sharply.

“Yours!” Daryl answered. “All yours! Please Sir. I need it so bad.”

Negan didn't speak he moved off the bed and walked away, soon though he'd returned with some rope. He smirked as he cleaned the blood from Daryl’s cock and wrapped the rope around the head, tying it off before starting to wrap the shaft up as well. He wound the rope once around Daryl's balls then back up to the head of his cock. “Set up bitch!”

Daryl whined and whimpered. “Oh fuck… Negan please.” He forced himself into a set up position. “Why are you doing this? Why are you making me wait?”

“Because you look beautiful all hard and desperate!” Negan answered and kissed his neck as he brought the rope around Daryl’s waist, pulling his cock up against his stomach and tying it there. “That looks good! Wear that like that for today and maybe tomorrow if you have been well behaved, I may let you cum.”

Daryl panted a bit, he needed it now. This was bringing back way too many bad memories and he shook a bit. 

“Easy.” Negan whispered to him. “Easy my Daryl. You're okay.” He kissed Daryl's neck. “Shh. You're alright. Though I do want to take you to Carson to get that back rebandaged, don't want it getting infected.”

Daryl looked at him for a moment, he felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Too many bad memories, way to many. Negan’s words however were soft, gentle, and helped to calm him at least some. He nodded. “O-okay.” He agreed. 

“Well, it looks okay.” Dr. Carson said as he cleaned and bandaged Daryl's back. “It's not as bad as you have done. I would like to run a few tests on him though, just a check up, maybe in a month or so.”

Negan nodded. “Alright, you say when and I'll bring him in.”

Daryl pressed against Negan, soft whines of need slipping out of his throat. He needed release and bad.

“I do want to talk to him, alone for just a moment though.” Carson said noting the whines and the slight shaking Daryl was doing.

“Of course!” Negan said and he nodded, patted Daryl's shoulder, turned, and walked out. He stood near the door however, listening.

“How are you Daryl?” Carson asked curiously.

“Alright I guess… Kind of miss my family.” Daryl answered. 

Carson shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. Is there something else going on? Anything? It's just us, you can talk to me. I can hear it Daryl… The small whines, is see the shaking. You don't have any reason to be afraid here.”

“Not… Not so much afraid.” Daryl said and sighed. “Just… Memories.” He didn't want to talk about the sexual acts he and Negan performed. 

“What kind of memories?” Carson probed. “I want to help you if I can.”

“There's not much you can really do.” Daryl said and sighed. “It just… It deals with, stuff… Things that… Go on… In the bedroom.”

“Between you and Negan?” Carson asked.

Daryl nodded. “The sex is great, amazing actually. He's managed to get me to do things that I swore I would never ever do again.”

“Does Negan know about these memories?” Carson asked.

Daryl shook his head and fidgeted a little. “No.” He said. “I don't talk about it, much. He knows some things.”

“You want to talk about it to me?” Carson asked. “Maybe I can offer suggestions on how to bring up the subject to Negan.”

Daryl sighed. “It deals some with my bastard of a father. When I was little, he would… He would beat me. Negan knows that part. He inquired about the scars. But there was more to it than that.”

“More than just the beatings?” Carson asked frowning.

“Yes. Much more.” Daryl answered. “I swore after what he did I would never let a man make me his bitch again… But with Negan, it just… Happens. I can't explain it.”

“I'm no psychiatrist or psychologist but, if you need to talk…” Carson said gently, trying to encourage Daryl to get it out, knowing Negan was listening.

Daryl sighed. “He, when I was really young he… He raped me. I was just a little kid. My brother was a teenager. He did it all the time. Said all daddy's loved their little boys that way. He would… He would get us just on the edge of an orgasm and just… Stop. He used to take some twine and I remember him wrapping it around Merle's dick. So he couldn't get off, then he would have people in and out, I knew what they were doing. He was selling Merle's body. Then when I turned about 10, he started doing it to me. Got me so close to orgasm, tied it all up and started selling my body out for sex. I must have fucked over a dozen different guys by the time I was 15.”

“I see.” Carson said gently and sighed. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“When Merle turned 18 he was into some bad stuff, the bastard kicked him out, except when he wanted Merle to fuck me. He left for a week and left me in Merle's care.” Daryl started shaking now. This was the hard part. “We uh… We had sex, I won't lie… More than once over that week. It was always gentle.”

Carson nodded. “Because your brother didn't want to hurt you.”

Daryl nodded. “Exactly.” He said with a sigh. “About a month or two later, it was revealed that… In that week, Merle had gotten me pregnant.” 

Carson’s eyes flitted to the door momentarily the back to Daryl. “I suppose your father wasn't happy?”

Daryl shook hard, tears in his eyes. “No…” He said softly. “When he found out, I was about 5 months pregnant with a little girl. He… The bastard raped and beat me, hard… About week or so after that, I had a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Then I started bleeding… The bleeding went on several days until this tiny mass of tissue and blood…” Daryl finally broke down into sobs.

Carson closed his eyes and sighed. “I'm so sorry…” 

Daryl simply sobbed, the memories were just too much. He could handle anything Negan threw at him, but that. The loss of his baby girl, broke him every time.

“Did you have a name picked out yet?” Carson asked in a soft and gentle manner.

Daryl sniffed, wiped his eyes and looked at Carson, nodding. “We hadn't fully decided. I wanted to name her Gracie. Merle wanted to name her Cheyenne... Our little baby girl… And he…” 

Carson looked up at the door then back to Daryl again. “You know, there is a high chance you could be pregnant now. As much as you've been with Negan. He could give you that little girl back.”

Daryl sniffed again. “Y-you really think so?” 

“If you're a carrier, and it sounds like you are.” Carson said nodding. “Then it is definitely possible. And I happen to know he's wanted a child.”

“I'd gladly do it.” Daryl said between shaky breaths. “Just to have her back.”

Carson nodded. “Daryl, what has Negan done that brought this all up?”

Daryl blushed a bit and ducked his head. “He uh, he tied me up… Um… Down there.”

Carson nodded. “And it reminds you of when your father did it.” 

Daryl nodded. “But it’s different with Negan… He's too possessive, I know he'd never let anyone else touch me like that. That's why I don't say anything.”

“Are you afraid of him?” Carson asked curiously.

Daryl shook his head quickly. “No. Not of Negan. I have never been afraid of him… He’s rough at times, but… When it's him doing it, I don't know… it unlocks something inside me. I want it from him. The first time we did anything, he got me to completely submit. I swore no one would ever do that again. But he did it. It was so easy… he's taken me from behind, I swore no one would ever do that again either… He's… Denied orgasms… Swore that would never ever happen again… but with Negan, it's different. I can't seem to let myself deny him. I want it from him. And I know he's standing at the door listening, you can come back in.”

Negan was in the room in an instant and to Daryl's side, pulling him close. “Shit Daryl I had no idea! Fuck I am so sorry! You should never have had to go through any of that shit!” He looked at Carson. “What's the chances of pregnancy from our couplings? I will give him that girl back!”

“If he is a carrier, and as long as he is not under a lot of stress, chances are fairly high.” Carson said. “I can run few tests. Just to make sure, but if he is pregnant it could be a few weeks to a month before we know for sure.” 

“Run them!” Negan said. “I want to give him back what was taken away from from him.”

“You would do that?” Daryl asked in a soft voice.

“Damn right I would.” Negan said nodding. 

It was several minutes later and Carson looked at them both. “Keep him out of too much stress, love him, be gentle with him, a little roughness is okay… chances are very very high that with in a month, I'll be finding a baby growing inside him. Now, I have done tests on both of you, Negan you are very fertile… You definitely don't lack in that respect, Daryl you have several carrier markers and since you was pregnant once, you still have the womb that formed and the birthing canal, the birthing entrance will form within the last three months of the pregnancy. Good luck guys!”

Negan smiled and very gently kissed Daryl. “Now I am determined… I will give you back that which was so brutally taken from you.”

Daryl sniffed and buried his head into Negan's chest. “I love you!”

Negan smiled and simply held him. “I love you! Come on, let's go to my room… You've suffered long enough! I'm not going to make you hold off any longer.”

Daryl nodded. “Yes sir. Thank you.”

Negan led him to their quarters and shut the door, locking it. “Strip and lay down!”

Daryl immediately obeyed and removed his clothes, laying down.

Negan crawled into the bed with him and kissed him gently. “If I ever do anything that reminds you of him again. You fucking stop me! Do you hear me?” 

Daryl nodded. “Yes sir!” He agreed.

Negan nodded and kissed him again before starting to untie the rope and pulled it off. He kissed the tip of Daryl's cock head.

Daryl let out a soft moan. “Yes…”

Negan smiled and took Daryl into his mouth and started licking and sucking him.

Daryl arched and moaned loudly. “Yes… Negan. Please.”

It didn't take long for Negan to get Daryl to his climax and he swallowed every drop that shot from Daryl's cock. He licked Daryl clean and pulled back, moving up to kiss him again. “Better love?”

“Much.” Daryl said panting from his climax. “Thank you love.” He said softly. “Sorry I didn't tell you.”

“No!” Negan said gently. “Never ever be sorry about that! I'm the one who should be sorry… why don't we just rest for a while? You deserve it after all of that.”

“Maybe for a bit.” Daryl nodded. “We do have some work to do today.”

Negan nodded. “Okay, rest now though.” He pulled Daryl close and simply held him, letting him rest as long as he wanted or needed too.

Daryl nodded, pressed against him and let his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a little bit of a longer chapter, but Daryl had to get his story out. My take on it at least.


End file.
